emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1037 (3rd April 1986)
The police catch Derek and Keith digging up the money - Keith is arrested, however Derek gets away. After holding Donald hostage, he is convinced to give himself up. Plot The police watch the shelter for any unwanted visitors. Sgt. MacArthur stops Alan from going for a mystery figure heading towards the shelter. Alan worries that the man is Derek, but they realise it's Keith. They wait for Keith to dig up the money. Amos continues to struggle with the eye-patch. Derek overhears Jackie talking about the mess in the shelter, and Jackie makes a quick excuse to leave when he sees Derek listening. Donald tells Derek that he's gotten someone else to fix the electrics in the Vicarage. As Keith digs up the money, Derek leaves The Woolpack. Derek speeds up to Mowlam's Farm and grabs his gun from the boot, and puts bullets into it. He sneaks up to the shelter. Sgt. MacArthur tells Alan to get the others quickly. As Keith gets the money out, Derek pulls the gun on him. He asks Derek if he will have to do to him what he did to Harry, and Keith is shocked. They hear officers arrive and flee the shelter. Keith is captured but Derek manages to get away. One of the officers retrieve the robbery money. Keith is arrested and put in a cop car. DS Webb is furious to learn Derek managed to get away. Derek runs across a field to the village with his gun. As Seth leaves The Woolpack, he spots two police cars pull up to the pub. Derek pulls a gun on Donald as he leaves the church. Derek tells Donald to get in his car, but Donald tells him the keys are in the Vicarage. Derek takes Donald to the Vicarage. The police inform the pub drinkers that Derek is wanted, armed and has escaped the crime scene. They want everyone to stay in the pub. Sandie informs them that Seth has just left, and Henry tells them Donald left earlier too. Donald gets the keys and as they leave, the phone rings. Donald convinces Derek to let him answer the phone. Derek has a go at Donald for saying "I hope you catch him" to Sgt. MacArthur, and as they leave, Donald informs Derek that there's not much petrol in the car. Derek makes him get his card, unaware officers are now walking down Main Street. Two officers spot Derek and Donald leaving. Derek pushes Donald inside, takes a shot at the officers and races inside. Donald advises Derek to give himself up. Derek tells Donald that he killed Harry and that's what the police want him for. Armed police arrive and surround the Vicarage. The Superintendent tells Sgt. MacArthur to properly corner the place off. The police ring the Vicarage but Derek doesn't answer. He tells Donald to clear off but Donald refuses. Derek tells Donald he could kill him right now if he wanted, and throws the phone in a rage. He gets annoyed at the police's persistence. Donald tells Derek he doesn't want to go as he wants Derek to get out alive. Derek tells Donald he didn't mean for Matt to be charged for Harry's murder. He also says that he couldn't rip off Alan without messing up and killing someone. Derek tells Donald he didn't want the robbery to turn out the way it did either. Donald convinces Derek to go outside with him. Derek does as the police tell him to and he is arrested. He is taken away as the villagers watch. Jackie and Sandie burst in and tell Matt that Derek has been arrested for armed robbery and murder. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Jack - Clive Hornby *Jackie - Ian Sharrock *Sandie - Jane Hutcheson *Joe - Frazer Hines *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rev Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Derek Warner - Dennis Blanch *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows Guest cast *Sgt MacArthur - Martin Dale *Det. Sergeant - Colin Edwynn *Keith Johnson - John Laing *Superintendent - Anthony Benson *PC Davis - Rod Arthur Locations *Mowlam's Farm - Field, shelter *Emmerdale Farm - Paddock, field *The Woolpack - Bar, exterior *Emmerdale Farm Barn Conversion - Living room/kitchen *Unknown field *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Vicarage - Hallway, living room Notes *Alan, a police officer, is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Final appearance of Derek Warner. Category:1986 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes